Sora Hiyaku
|caption1 = |username = Captain Jack#5503|type = PC|status = Active|hero_name = Jump Man|age = 15|birthday = March 21st|gender = Male|height = 5' 6"|weight = 140 lbs|blood_type = B-|ethinicity = Setagaya, Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Jump!|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Sora is a 5 foot 6 inches tall Japanese male that weighs around 140 lbs. He is 15 years old. His skin is rather pale. He has short blonde hair that is unkempt most times. He doesn't really have any blemishes on his skin despite a few bruises on his legs. His feet are also heavily callused from his quirk use. He isn't very hairy either across his body. His arms aren't as muscular as his legs are, but they look like he could lift a full plate. His thighs and calves look like an Olympic Runner's legs: very toned, defined, and muscular. Sora dresses pretty casually most of the time. He wears a black shirt with some graphic from his favorite band along with a pair of black jeans. He wears a red short-sleeve zipped-up hoodie with extended blue sleeves to his wrists. His hoodie is also blue like his sleeves. His shoes are a pair of sneakers that are blue and black canvas with a white rubber sole on the bottom. He often wears a thin black headset around his neck with a Walkman attached at his hip. He also has a pair of shades tucked away in his pocket that he likes to wear occasionally. Costumed Appearance Sora's costume is more or less custom made by himself, having no real source for being made by a major company and having missed the deadline to submit a design to the costume company with Yuuei. His costume design is a simple leather jacket with the collar popped up and the jacket buttoned together tightly. He wears a fashionable utility belt, fashioned into an 'X' across his hips. His pants are a comfortable leather-polyester hybrid for a tight squeeze yet easy fit. He also seemed to put together a set of simple pads across his leather jacket to look like armor, but it's pretty much aesthetic. He wears a pair of yellow gloves to cover his hands and a yellow ascot around his neck with the loose ends hanging out. As for his feet, he wears a pair of black colored army boots with yellow colored soles. Personality Sora is a silly goofball who loves to joke around, listen to music, and have fun. He is a bit hyperactive, which works for his work because it allows him to experience a lot of thrill and keep moving. Despite being goofy, he is a rather kind kid who is also very friendly. He doesn't mind being alone, but he is surely an extrovert. He is also a relatively happy kid, not much can get him down. He has a strong desire to protect people from harm to prevent loss of life. He is especially susceptible to young children and people who can't normally help themselves. When excited, Sora can be a bit of a spaz and have a lack of attention span. Sora likes all kinds of music, namely punk, metal, rock, rap, hip-hop, and EDM. He prefers Biggie over Tupac. His favorite food is Spicy Hissho Ramen. His favorite anime is One Piece. Sora enjoys indulging into pop-culture and sometimes like to read magazines to catch up on the latest celebrity craze. He also enjoys Shonen JUMP. Like most kids his age, he is also big into technology, spending half his time tweeting, texting, or commenting online to some crazy video or post. He has a phone for calling and browsing, a phone for gaming apps, and a phone for his digital music. He has also been seeing chewing gum, so he doesn't not chew gum. He likes Peppermint. He also really enjoys baseball, national and international. His favorite Japanese team are the Yomiuri Giants, and his favorite MLB team are the Milwaukee Brewers. Character Background Sora had been an orphan since as far back as he could remember. He doesn't remember his biological parents. He only remembers living in several different orphanages around the city before settling into a foster family. His foster family were the Suzuki's, but he kept his birth name as probably his only tie to his original parents. The Suzuki's were a rich family and were nice to Sora. He never really fit in with his foster family and their children, but he was kind to them and respected them. He did cause them a bit of grief occasionally as all kids do due to his goofy nature and desire for thrill. He always enjoyed talking with them even if he was the only one running his mouth. He always felt alone. Sora always managed to help elderly people cross the street when out in public with his family, or managing to save a kitten in a tree. The former especially so when he developed his jumping quirk. When playing basketball or baseball, he always got the ball if it was hit onto a roof or into another yard. He was always accused of cheating for having activated his powers to get to the base quicker. He always promised he didn't. He did though. As he grew older, Sora spent less time at the Suzuki's home, a place he never really called home himself. He spent late nights jumping around the town, watching the nightlife and all kinds of heroes run to save the day. He grew interested in heroes as he saw the attention that they got and the happiness that they had that shined on their smiles. The groups, agencies, and offices that formed looked like true treasured families. And they got to help people, make Japan or the world a better place. He wanted that. Feeling proud in Sora deciding to serve the people of Japan, the Suzuki's happily decided to support Sora's ambition in becoming a hero and let him apply to Yuuei Hero Academy. However, their pride in him still never really made him truly happy due to the disconnect in their relationship. A part of Sora always hoped that if he made it as a hero that his name in lights would also attract his real parents to find him, so that he could meet them. He stays at the UA-sponsored hotel for distant students currently, living on his own. Character Aspects # Hyperactive Knucklehead No.1: If Sora is excited during a mission or battle, he becomes twitchy and sporadic with his movements, making him slightly more harder to hit. He essentially can't stand/sit still. # Civilian Protection: If Sora sees a civilian in harm's way, he will put their safety as his number one priority over the priority of the mission. # Goofball: Sora lacks the ability and the attention span to remain serious for longer than five minutes. Stat Points Quirk JUMP! Sora has the ability to build-up pressure in his legs and release it to give him extra strength and speed. This allows for Sora to run with immense speed and jump at great lengths. Quirk Cost Techniques Gear Category:Inactive